


passive aggressive bullshit

by willowoftheriver



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Gangbang, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pettiness, Prostitution, Revenge, Short One Shot, Sugar Daddy, love dodecahedron, pimping, spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoftheriver/pseuds/willowoftheriver
Summary: Hamura pimps out Yagami for, basically, spite.
Relationships: Hamura Kyohei/Higashi Toru, Hamura Kyohei/Yagami Takayuki, Higashi Toru/Kaito Masaharu, Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki, Yagami Takayuki/Others
Kudos: 11





	passive aggressive bullshit

Sooooo . . . Hamura doesn’t have debts. He’s making too much for that, largely courtesy of his bro Kuroiwa and that deluded nutcase Shono.

In fact, he’s the one paying Yagami, and while he is collecting a fee from the others, it’s basically perfunctory, to boil it down.

To be honest, he’s not sure why he’s doing this at all. He certainly wouldn’t if it was Higashi, with his tight, virginal ass and innocent eyes that film up with a thin sheen of tears whenever Hamura fucks him.

Maybe this is about Kaito, if Hamura really wanted to analyze it. Maybe he’s pissed that Higashi _wishes_ it were Kaito, every single time, however much he tries not to show it, and Yagami’s just—just collateral. He’s fucking Kaito, of course—how could the little slut not? Yagami took him in after he was kicked to the curb like the dog he is, though still a _handsome_ dog, and Yagami’s always been a cockwhore.

Hamura’s not sure if Kaito’s aware of what Yagami does to make money when cases are few and far between. But whatever he knows, _wherever_ would the two of them be if Hamura wasn’t so _generous_?

And the paycheck he’s offered Yagami tonight is far too much for him to ever refuse, in spite of its . . . stipulations.

Hamura gives him a good amount of yen for everyone who fucks him, the same rate he’d give for just himself. They all come in him or on his stomach, an upcharge that Yagami could never resist.

And Hamura’s undeniably hard as a rock, sitting there petting Yagami's hair as he rocks with the thrusts into him, but he can’t say he wants to fuck his sloppy, disgusting ass, too. Really, it’s more a sense of _satisfaction_ —petty, yeah, but what the fuck does Hamura care about that? The hole Kaito is using is being drenched in cum after cum after cum, all from strangers—

And all Hamura really wants to do is go fuck Higashi, whether he struggles or not.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been inspired by a porn video watched while I was extremely drunk. I'm ashamed.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Passive" by A Perfect Circle.


End file.
